Portable devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers have become more common among individuals. The portable devices provide a convenient way to access various content, e.g., on Internet, via a wireless network. Typically, a user has multiple portable devices, e.g., a smartphone, an iPod, a tablet, etc. The user can install a number of applications on each of the devices. Further, the user can install one set of apps on one device and another set of apps on another device. If the user wants information regarding the list of apps installed on a particular device, the user may obtain that in one or more ways, e.g., by viewing home screen of the portable device which has the icons or tiles of the apps installed, or by viewing an installed apps section in the device.
However, if the user wants to view the list of apps installed on all his/her portable devices; the user may have to repeat the above steps for each of the devices. Similarly, if the user wants to view the list of apps executing on all his portable devices, the user may have to view the executing apps section in each of the devices. Repeating the above steps for each of the devices is not only convenient and burdensome, especially if the user has a number of portable devices, the user may not have physical access to all the devices at a given instance of time.
Further, the current technology has none to limited abilities to let a user perform an action on an application installed on one device from another device.